Your Song
by jackieleanne
Summary: Summary: What would of happened if Kelso never showed up at the end of season 7 when Hyde was going to propose to Jackie. improved rewrite of Meant to Be Pairings: Jackie/Hyde, Donna/Eric, Fez/Laurie, Kelso/Brook
1. Prologue

**Your Song**

**Summary: What would of happened if Kelso never showed up at the end of season 7 when Hyde was going to propose to Jackie. **

**Pairings: Jackie/Hyde, Donna/Eric, Fez/Laurie, Kelso/Brook**

**Please review it means a lot to me when I know people are reading my stories and enjoying them. Thank you.**

**Your Song Prologue**

Jackie Burkhart lay across the bed of her hotel room looking through the photos of her and Stephen together, her Stephen apart from he wasn't her Stephen anymore she had left after he didn't agree to commit to here she was willing to give up everything for him and he wasn't interested. At first she was angry but then once the anger subsided all she did was cry, the second she got to her hotel room, she threw herself on the bed and cried her eyes out wanting nothing more than to be Stephens's girlfriend again, the worst thing was she didn't even blame him she blamed herself for losing him for fear of pushing him away and forcing herself into living her own nightmare her fear of being alone. He was her closest thing to family, him their friends and the formans back in Point Place here in Chicago there where Kelso and Brook with little Betsy but that was it, and it couldn't replace the void that was missing which Steven had filled.

Meanwhile back in Point Place Hyde sat sulking in his chair his glasses hiding his eyes, his eyes that were red from crying and the restless sleep that he had gotten the night before he couldn't have them know that he was gutted about losing Jackie knowing that he should of told her how much he didn't want her to go.

"man you love her" Eric said as he sat cuddling up next to Donna on the settee,

"yeah you luuuvvve her" Donna said as she pretended to pucker up,

"shut up!" Hyde said as he glared at them through his glasses knowing that what they said was true and he really did love her.

"Hyde stop sulking around and go and win her back, theirs nothing wrong with showing how you really feel without her Hyde" Donna says as she gets up and goes and gets a popsicle out of the freezer,

"You know what Donna your right I can't just live this lie anymore the thing is I don't think I can live without her as much as I thought I could" he says getting up out of the chair and rushing out the door picking up his keys for the El Camano as he left leaving the rest of them sat there in shock at the admission of his feelings.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Please Read and Review**

**Chapter 1 – Reunited**

Point Place Mall

Steven really couldn't believe it when he found himself in the jewellery store at the mall looking at engagement rings of all things, he was Steven Hyde he didn't believe in buying expensive things, jewellery or professions of love and here he was at the mall about to buy a princess cut diamond engagement ring of all things. But hey she was Jackie Burkhart the most beautiful girl in Wisconsin and he was going to make sure that she was his again because he couldn't bare the thought of life without her.

"Why hello there" Fenton said looking Hyde up and down,

"erm yeah can I have that one please" Hyde said pointing nervously at the ring he had chosen,

"why she sure is going to be a lucky lady with a handsome fella like you on her arm and the best ring in town on her finger" Fenton said as he got the ring out and was about to slip it onto his own finger,

"erm yeah" Steven said looking at him strangely.

Jackie's Chicago Hotel Room

Lay in her Chicago hotel room unable to sleep despite it being past midnight Jackie Burkhart continued to cry over the romance lost between her and Steven she thought about how she was going to be able to cope in her first day at work in the morning, knowing that if she didn't manage to get to sleep soon she would be looking far from her usual best when she reported in for her first day.

"Oh what have I done" she sobbed softly into her pillow, facing away from the picture of her and Stephen at the prom as she remembered everything he had done for her that night even though they hadn't been dating, asking her to the prom when she cried, the corsage, the dancing, if only she had gone home with him that night. The soft knocking on the door startles her, but she didn't go to answer it not wanting whoever it was to see her face tear stained with mascara more than likely running down it, 'I look a mess no I can't let anyone see me like this' she thought Its then that his voice breaks the silence 'am I dreaming, surely I am dreaming he can't be here' she thought as she heard him say her name again.

"Jackie are you there open up please?" she hears his voice say softly as he knocks once more one the hotel room door, she ignores him momentarily keeping quiet not wanting him to hear her and know that she was there,

"Jacks please let me in I'm not going to go away I love you" he says louder she can hear the emotion in his voice, she jumped to her feet not caring how she looked and ran to the door opening it she threw herself into his arms

"You love me" she says throwing her arms around him catching him unexpectedly

"Yeah I love you" he says uncharacteristically as he scoops her in his arms and carries her inside the room.

"Jacks I'm so sorry for not being honest with you about what I felt I've been so miserable without you jacks" he says placing her down on the bed she watches in shock as he drops down to his knees,

"oh my god Steven" Jackie gasps as she stares at him not believing that this was happening to her,

"Jackie Burkhart will you marry me?" he says taking a box out of his pocket and opening it to produce a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring,

"Oh my god Stephen yeah I'll marry you I love you so much oh my god" she squeals wrapping her arms around him, he pulls away from her taking her hand and slides the ring slowly onto her finger,

"I love you too Jackie I really do" he says as he pulls her to him kissing her softly at first but within minutes the kiss has become more passionate her back pushed down against the cotton sheets of the hotel bed as he hovers over him, she had her Steven back and she was damned if she was going to lose him again not now she was going to be Mrs Hyde.

Four hours later,

Jackie lay in Stevens arms their bodies sweaty and exhausted from the last few hours of passion that had taken place in the aftermath of their passion.

"Stephen" she says running her fingers down his bare chest and resting them over his crotch,

"mmm Jacks" he moans looking down at her,

"I love you so much I just can't get enough of you my pudding pops" she says smiling softly as I think about the last four hours that have been spent making love to my fiancée its been perfect,

"I can't get enough of you either doll" he says as he runs his fingers through her hair softly.

"What time do you want to leave for pudding pops" she asks him

"Well I think we should probably get some sleep now and then we can wake up early and start the drive back yeah" he says kissing her forehead softly,

"I love you Stephen goodnight" she says softly closing her eyes as she nuzzles into his chest,

"I love you too Jacks goodnight" he says pulling her closer to him and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her not wanting to let her go she was his now and that was how it was going to stay.

The next morning – The El Camino

"You know Stephen its still dark out and their isn't a lot of traffic about why don't you pull of the highway and take a bit of a break from driving for a bit so that we can have a bit of fun in here" Jackie say rubbing her hand up and down his growing erection as he tries his best to concentrate on the road,

"Oh my god Jackie you drive me insane I could just pull you into my lap and do you right now" he says groaning as he heads towards the nearest exit,

"Well what can I say I just need to feel you in me" she says seductively as she start to undo her top

"Oh god Jackie" Hyde moans as he pulls towards a country lane stopping as soon as he sees that nothing else is about.

"I love you Stephen" she says smiling

"I love you too now Jackie shut your pie hole and kiss me" he says pulling her towards him and crashing his mouth onto her own she felt his hands move underneath her rubbing against her arse and somehow he manages to lift me into the back of his car my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss,

"Oh god Stephen I don't care about foreplay just fuck me now" she says as he starts to kiss down my chest,

"fuck Jackie" he says as he quickly pulls off his jeans and throws off his boxers, he pulls aside her thong and hoist her skirt up, within seconds he is thrusting into her harder and faster against the back of the El Camino

"Oh my god Stephen" Jackie screams out in ecstasy as she came 'god I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him' she thought as he crashed down on top of her with his own orgasm.

3 hours later

"Well we finally made it" Stephen says pulling the car to a stop outside the Foreman's,

"Yeah lets go tell everyone the news Pudding Pops I mean OMG we are engaged" Jackie squeals jumping out of the car, as Stephen looks at her laughing, she couldn't believe he was doing this for her , 'mean this was not what Stephen Hyde was all about, god I love him' she thought over and over as she thought back to the day at the mall when he had caught her in the wedding dress with Eric

"Come on Stephen" she says holding her hand out for him as she stands outside the patio door waiting to go in and tell everyone the news,

"good god what have I let myself in for" he said rolling his eyes at her

"shut your pie hole" Jackie said playfully smacking him as she looked at him, it may not be what he was about but she was worth it he would do anything for her.


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Planning & Heartbreak

**Please Read and Review feedback is much appreciated and keeps me inspired.**

**Chapter 2 Wedding Planning and heartbreak**

Steven pushed the door open to the kitchen of the Foremans and stepped inside his hand entwined with Jackie's tiny one her ring firmly in place where he had put it the night before.

"Oh my god Jackie you came back" Donna shouts running over and wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Aw look Red they're back together" Kitty says smiling as she runs over to the both of them,

"and Look" Jackie squeals throwing her hand out in front of her and proudly showing off the diamond on her finger,

"Oh my god Hyde" Donna says her mouth open wide in shock,

"Wow look at that rock Jackie, Steven you picked well" Kitty said as she smiles at Stephen tears in her eyes as she looks at the young couple happily.

"Yeah Hyde what are you thinking man your marrying the devil" Eric says Jackie looks at him and glares at his remarks

"Foreman watch it yeah that's my woman your talking about" Stephen says wrapping his arm around her,

"Sorry Jackie was only joking" Eric says looking at me apologetically,

"Man your whipped Hyde she totally has you whipped" Kelso says laughing,

"Kelso!" he yells warningly,

"Now ill never get my chance with Jackie" Fez moans looking at me,

"Your supposed to be married to my daughter dumbass" Red warns him.

Later in the day after dinner Jackie, Hyde, Kitty, Red, Donna and Eric where in the living room of the Forman's talking about the wedding.

"So first things first when do you want the wedding?" Kitty asks smiling at the couple as Jackie snuggles up to Stephen on the settee,

"as soon as possible" Stephen says pulling her closer to him Jackie couldn't help but smile Stephen had never been like this and now he was wanting to marry her as soon as possible 'god I thought it would be years before I'd hear him asking me and now here he is wanting me to be his wife at the nearest possible moment' Jackie thought as she dazed off,

"Oh my god Stephen how about Valentines Day!" she squeals suddenly as she looks at him excitedly as she looks at him staring into his gorgeous blue eyes,

"Jackie that's like two weeks away!" Donna says looking at her bestfriend,

"Yeah I know but it would just be so perfect so romantic" Jackie says sighing as she starts to imagine how it will all pan out in her mind "besides Donna this is Jackie Burkhart your talking to I have planned this since I was a baby" Jackie said giggling,

"That's true!" Stephen says rolling his eyes at his fiancée,

"hey!" Jackie says playfully whacking him on the arm as she pouts at him,

"Valentines Day it is then baby" Stephen says taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly, Steven Hyde couldn't believe it not only was he getting married but he was getting married on Valentines day that commercial holiday dreamt up by corporations that he had always hated well until Jackie Burkhart came into his life.

"We should probably get in touch with Pasteur Dave make sure that we can get him to do the service" Kitty says as she rushes off to the phone,

"Yeah and sort out about the reception" Eric says as he sits down next to Donna,

"Well you don't need to worry about that we can have that here, cut down on the costs and everything" Red says

"Thanks Mr Foreman, oh my god I should ring up mum let her know what's going on I mean she's going to want to be here for her princess's big day" Jackie says as she gets up and rushes into the kitchen waiting for Kitty to get off the phone so she can ring her mother in Antique.

"Yeah mum I'm getting married can you believe it" Jackie says happily as she speaks to her,

"Oh to that Michael guy he's such a handsome young man" she says,

"mum I haven't been with Michael for years you know since I got fed up of his cheating I'm marrying Stephen" she says rolling her eyes at her mother she doesn't even have a clue about what's going in her life some mother,

"Oh what are you marrying that scruff for I mean Jackie our reputation will be in ruins if you marry into that family" she says bitterly, tears roll down Jackie's cheque as she hears her say those words about Steven how dare she say that about him, Steven was not like his parent's and now he had W.B and the Forman's had brought him up well.

"Oh mum just shut up our family was in ruins when dad went to jail and when you became the local slut, and Stephen he's not like his family mother he's a good man with his own business and I love him" Jackie yells angrily causing Steven to jump up from his seat in the living room as he heard her,

"well ok then Jackie but don't expect me to be there for the wedding" she says slamming the phone down, as Steven walked up behind Jackie and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Oh baby shh don't cry she isn't worth your tears" Stephen says holding his small bride to be close to him as she sobbed into his t-shirt

"all I wanted was for at least one of my parents to be at the wedding Stephen she's such a bitch she doesn't even give a damn about me, she thought I was still with Michael and then she starts just" Jackie stutter unable to finish her words as the tears overcome her,

"Oh doll don't cry come on please you don't need her Jackie, your so much better than her" he says wrapping his arms around her tighter and before as he carries the crying girl down to the basement, as she weeps into his chest, he lays her down on the cot lays down beside her and pulls her closer to him,

"Oh Stephen" she say her tears starting to slow down slightly,

"shh jack's just get some sleep yeah its been a long day and your exhausted just get some rest and everything will be ok in the morning" he says stroking her hair softly when it came to Jackie crying he had long lost his zen, he would do anything to protect her and look after her, and his main weakness was seeing his doll cry.

"Stephen what are we going to do about somewhere to live?" Jackie asks him the next morning as the couple lay in bed cuddled up in each others arms,

"I don't know Jacks I mean the store is doing really well but ill have to have a look and see what I can afford, what are you going to do now that your not doing the show" he asks me,

"I don't know I wanted to go back to college and concentrate on doing my design work but I don't know I mean can we afford it" she says looking at him,

"Jackie if design is what you want to do then you can do it ill help you every step off the way yeah don't you be worrying about money ill sort everything out" he says, "anyway I best get to work I need to ring W.B and sort out a few things" he says kissing me softly before climbing out of bed.

"I love you Jacks see you later" he says kissing her softly a while later as her leans over where she was still lay wrapped under the quilt in the cot,

"I love you too pudding pops" she says smiling, Steven left the room determined to do everything that he could to make things perfect for them, wanting to do everything that Jackie had dreamed about and anything that could cheer her up after the events of last night and her worrying about her studying and what she was going to do, he knew that Jackie didn't care about money now after all the drama's that happened to her family she eventually came to realise that money wasn't everything, but he knew that she still had dreams and he wanted to provide for her in the best way that he could, and well he didn't care if he's losing his Zen he nearly lost her from trying to be Zen about the whole not getting married when she wanted to thing, thankfully from the sense of their friends he went and committed to her knowing that he couldn't live without her.


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets and Parties

Chapter 3- Secrets and Parties.

One week later and things where hectic Jackie was in full wedding planning while Steven was trying to sort everything our for Jackie's surprise as well as being busy with the record store. Eric was on his break at the record store where he now worked for Hyde part time, Donna had come into talk to him.

"Luke Skywalker would have used the force Donna!" Eric said as he looked at her,

"Shut up about damn Star Wars Eric" Donna screamed as she looked at him, she had come into talk about him and she didn't need to hear him twitter on about Star wars when she had major news for him,

"God Donna what's wrong with you, you have been nothing but moody for the past few days" Eric whined as he looked at your girlfriend,

"Damn it Eric maybe I just am fed up of bloody Star Wars all the time" Donna said as she stormed out,

"Whats her problem man" Eric said as he sat back down behind the counter,

"that's chicks for you man" Hyde said as he changed the record to Zeppelin, "I'll get Jackie to go and talk to her later god help us if we will ever understand them" Hyde said as he grabbed his stash and pointed to the store room for Steven to come with him.

Meanwhile back at the foreman's Jackie was flicking through the plans when Fez walked in,

"Fez do you have any idea what Stephen's planning I really want to find out I'm no good at waiting for surprises" she says sulking as she slouches down into the couch,

"erm Candy I need candy I best go" fez says fidgeting as he rushes out of the room,

"ugh" Jackie sighs in frustration 'I can't even get the surprise out of Fez I can't wait for this wedding to come round so that I can finally find out what Stephen has been planning for me' Jackie thought to herself as the basement door flew open and Stephen walked in.

"Hey dollface what's wrong?" Stephen asks as he walks into the basement to find Jackie sulking,

"Pudding pops your surprise is driving me insane I can't even get it out of Fez now I'm going to have to wait a whole week until our wedding to find out" she replies pouting,

"Jack's trust me it's worth the wait" Hyde says laughing as he goes and sits on his chair,

"please" Jackie says walking over to him and sitting down on his knee, rubbing her hands up and down his thigh,

"mmm Jacks that isn't going to get the secret out me, but I think that I need to get you to the bedroom" he says picking the tiny brunette up in his arms and carrying her round to there bedroom.

"Oh yeah Jackie you need to go and see Donna" Stephen said as he and Jackie layed on the cot half an hour later,

"why what's up?" Jackie said as she looked at him,

"her and Forman had another argument she didn't look happy" Steven said as he looked at her,

"oh ill be back later love you pudding pop" Jackie said as she jumped up and threw on her clothes quickly,

"love you too Dollface" Steven said leaning over to kiss her before she ran out the basement door.

"Donna are you ok" Jackie said softly as she walked into Donna's room and saw her friend on the bed crying,

"Jackie my life is over" Donna sobbed her voice muffled through the pillow,

"what's wrong?" Jackie asked her concerned as she sat down on the bed beside her and put a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm pregnant Jackie" Donna said as she looked up at her,

"Oh Donna it will be ok" Jackie said as Donna lunged herself into her tiny friend's arms as she cried,

"Donna don't cry it will be ok, Donna your going to squeeze me to death" Jackie said as she looked at her,

"Sorry" Donna said pulling away "how am I going to tell Eric" Donna asked Jackie

"I don't know Lumberjack I don't know but you have to tell him" Jackie said as she put a hand on her shoulder,

"I know Midget I know" Donna said sighing.

"Donna what's wrong please" Eric said as he came in and saw that her eyes where red from crying,

"I'm pregnant" Donna said as she looked at him nervously,

"what!" Eric shrieked as he looked at her,

"I'm pregnant our lives are over" Donna said as she looked at him,

"Damn it will be ok Donna erm we will get through this I love you" Eric said as he looked at her and kissed her softly.

A few days later it was the night before the wedding and the girls where at Donna's house,

"You're the one that I want" we sing as we watch Grease playing on the video,

"Kill me now" Donna groans throwing her head back,

"Oh please Donna come on you know your having fun" Jackie says smiling happily as she takes another sip of my cocktail,

"Whatever" she says laughing,

"I wonder what Stephen and the guys are doing they best not have taken him to a strip club" Jackie says

"This is Michael we are talking about Jackie you know there is going to be stripping when he's organised it" Brook said as she laughed drunkenly at the thought of her boyfriend,

"hey hey we aren't supposed to be talking about the men" Kitty says as she jumps up on the settee and starts singing along to We Go Together.

"Jacks is going to freak" Stevens say as we make our way out of the strip club,

"hey boys not going home so early are you" a stripper with blonde hair comes over and asks, she runs her hands up and down my body,

"erm I'm sorry…?" Steven says waiting to find out her name,

"Sam" she says seductively inching herself closer to me,

"I'm sorry Sam but I'm getting married tomorrow and I am not going to cheat on her" he tells her walking away from her and out of the club,

"wow Hyde I can't believe you just turned her down" Kelso says as he runs back in the club, 'well that's the difference you don't give a damn about hurting the ones you love' he think to myself knowing how much he had hurt Jackie.

"Isn't this so much fun" Jackies say as Brook places the cucumbers over Jackie eyes

"Yeah Jackie my idea of fun" Donna says,

"come on Donna we have to look pretty I'm getting married tomorrow" Jackie squeals,

"Oh Jackie you're going to be part of the family" Kitty says happily, she considered Stephen as one of her own, her and Red had taken him in when his mum left home and he had soon made his mark on the family, and although Hyde had his dad around now he still considered Red just as much a dad to him as he did W.B and Kitty was the mother he never had like my mum he didn't give a damn about her, a tear slips down Jackie's face as she start to think about the fact that she is without both of her parent's for what is supposed to be the happiest day of her life,

"Oh Jackie what's wrong?" Kitty says as Jackie sits up tears streaming down my face running over her face mask,

"it's just I wish that I had decent parents that would come to my wedding, well its not like my dad can come hes locked up and well my mum just doesn't love me" she sighs putting her head in her hands,

"shh Jack's don't cry or ill have to get Hyde yeah and you know that isn't supposed to happen its badluck" Donna says,

"Oh my god Donna your actually listening to a wedding tradition" Jackie says wiping at her face,

"yeah Jack's well it is your party so I know that we have to do all these silly traditions" she says,

"shut your pie hole" Jackie says laughing.

"Man I can't believe that this is my last circle before I'm married" Steven says taking another drag,

"Dude" Kelso says laughing,

"Yeah you're marrying the devil" Eric says,

"Burn" Fez laughs,

"whatever" I say "Jackie may be the devil but she's one hot devil in the bedroom" I say grinning as they all smirk,

"that she is" Kelso says,

"Watch it Kelso" I say frogging him,

"Tommorow ill be able to say I did it with your wife" Kelso said smirking,

"Burn!" Eric and Fez say bursting out laughing, as Hyde jumps up and pushes Kelso to the floor,

"Ow my eye" Kelso groans.


	5. Chapter 4: The Wedding

Chapter 4 – The Wedding

"Oh my god Donna I'm getting married today" Jackie squeals jumping up on the bed in excitement,

"Jackie shh it's still morning" Donna groaned putting her head under the pillow,

"but its my wedding day Donna we have to get you looking pretty although not as pretty as me" Jackie says as she jumps off the bed and runs over to Donna's dressing table, "can you believe it Donna at the end of the day I'm going to be Mrs Jackie Hyde" she finishes sighing happily,

"I know I can't believe it I mean I never thought that Stephen would be getting you down the isle before me and Eric did" Donna replies as she walks over and sits down next to me,

"Oh Donna I'm so happy" Jackie says smiling as she thinks about the day that lies ahead of me, before Jackie can say another word Donna gets up and sprints to the bathroom throwing herself over the toilet,

"Donna are you ok?" Jackie asks as she walks up to the bathroom door,

"morning sickness" Donna groans after a few seconds,

"I'll get Mrs Forman to come with some crackers" Jackie responded.

"Jackie you decent" Bob shouts out hours later,

"Yeah" Jackie responds smiling as she looks over herself in the mirror once more,

"Wow Jackie you look beautiful" Bob says wiping at his eyes as he walks over at the small girl that he took in a few years back now,

"Thanks"she replies smiling happily, she just loved this dress it was perfect, she really did look like a princess just like she'd always imagined her dress it was long and flowed out from the skirt the bustier top fitted around her small but curvy frame perfectly while her hair was clipped back with a white lily that pinned her long veil back simple but perfect she thought to herself happily,

"come on Jackie lets get you married, you know you may not be my daughter but I've known you a long time and you have been like one of my own for a while I know it doesn't make up for not having your dad be here but I'm so glad you asked me to walk you down the isle it means just as much to me as when ill be walking Donna down it" he says wiping at his eyes,

"Oh Bob you're going to make me cry" Jackie says fighting back the tears as she looks at him and takes his hand.

"You have the ring don't you?" Stephen says as he looks at Eric, Kelso and Fez as he stands at the top of the Forman's garden waiting for Jackie,

"Relax man" Eric says as he starts to fidget "shit ill be right back" Eric says as he feels that he hasn't got the ring,

"Forman ill kill you" Stephen said as Eric took off before Red stopped him,

"Dumbass!" Red muttered stopping Eric as he walked up to Steven and handed him the rings,

"I knew he would forget so I got them for you" he said as the music began signalling that Jackie must have been here, Stephen's heart skipped a beat he couldn't believe that today he was going to get married.

"You ready?" Bob says as he and Jackie stand by the garage at the Foremans as she listen to the music as Brooke, Betsy and Donna make their way down the makeshift aisle in the Foreman's garden,

"Yeah Bob I'm ready" Jackie says clutching her bouquet of lilies close to her and taking his hand as she hears the bridal march start and makes her way into the garden, she looks up and sees Stephen as the gasps of people around her fill my ears, there eyes meet and they smile happily at each other, she looks into his gorgeous blue eyes, falling more and more in love with him 'I can't believe I'm going to marry him' she continues to think over and over as she slowly make her way down the aisle to where Steven stood.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pasteur Dave asks,

"I do" Bob says kissing Jackie softly on the cheek before sitting down as she takes Stephen's hand in her own,

"your beautiful" he whispers softly quiet enough for only Jackie to hear she smiled at him happily she couldn't believe that this time had finally come.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

"Jackie with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" Jackie watches Stephen say as they look into each others eyes as tears fall down her face as he places the ring on her wedding finger,

"Stephen with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" Jackie says nervously slipping the ring on his finger 'oh my god we are married' Jackie squeals outside smiling happily as tears flow freely from my eyes as the rest of the garden burst out laughing at her outburst

"Stephen and Jackie in so much as you have shown each other your love for each other by the giving of these vows and have joined your hands by the giving of these rings I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Pasteur Dave says, Stephen moves closer to his bride before his lips crash against her own, kissing her softly but with all the passion in the world as they share their first kiss as husband and wife.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

"I can't believe I let you pick out the wedding song" Jackie says as she looks at Stephen, she gasps as she hears Your Song start to play,

"Oh my god Steven" Jackie says flinging her arms around him as he laughs smiling at her as he softly kisses her,

"come on milady" Stephen says laughing as he looks at her and takes her tiny hand leading her out into the middle of the garden

"Oh Steven you picked Elton John for me" Jackie said smiling as she looked up at him as they swayed,

"well I need to be in good books for our wedding night" Steven said as he winked at her,

"you pig" Jackie said laughing as she playfully whacked him on the chest before she carried on dancing to the music.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Donna I am so sorry for hurting you a few years ago but I promise you that next time I am going to show up" Eric said as the couple swayed in the garden,

"Eric what are you saying?" Donna asked looking at him as they continued to dance together,

"Marry me milady" Eric said as he slipped the ring on her finger,

"ofcourse and Eric you even think of doing that to me again and ill throw you off the water tower" Donna said as she looked at him warningly before she kissed him.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

"Ok Jackie I think it's time for me to tell you your surprise" Stephen says as he takes her hand and leads her away from the party in the foreman's garden,

"Oh Stephen I love surprises" Jackie says throwing her arms around him in her slightly drunken state,

"Well Jackie you see I spoke to W.B and well I showed him a few of your designs and he loved them and you see well he's brought the shop opposite the record store for you, he said you could go to college why you run that and get all your qualifications" Steven said as he looked at her

"Oh my god Steven!" Jackie gasped

" and well wait baby this leads to the second surprise, well like I said the record store is doing well and you have your own business now so I've brought us a house together" he says "it's nothing big like you were used to"

"Oh Stephen" she says jumping into his arms,

"I love you Jacks" he says kissing her softly as he places her down on the ground,

"I love you too Stephen" she say smiling at him happily

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

. "Thanks so much for giving me the opportunity" Jackie says to W.B as they stand in the foreman's kitchen

"No problem love" he says kissing his daughter in law's forehead softly,

"Stephen, Jackie come here" Red and Kitty say as the bring out two suitcases,

"You best be getting in the car and getting off to the airport because your going to Hawaii for for two weeks" Kitty says smiling widely,

"Oh my god thank you so much" Jackie says throwing her arms around them, "how did you know that was my dream honeymoon" Jackie says as she looks at Kitty who points at Steven "a little birdie told me a few years ago" she said laughing drunkenly

"this has just been the best day ever" Jackie says smiling happily,

"Come on Doll lets go" Stephen says as he gets the bags and follows red out to the car where he's waiting to drive us to the airport. 'I can't believe that everyone has done this for us; things couldn't be any more perfect than they are right now' Jackie thought as they drove off to the airport.


	6. Chapter 5: Whole Lotta Love

Chapter 5: Whole Lotta Love

"So wifey you missed me" Fez said as he looked at Laurie,

"well life's been busy but I'm home now" Laurie said shrugging drunkenly as she looked at him,

"Ai well how about we play catch up just you and me baby" Fez said as he winked at her as everyone else continued to drink and have a good time at the party,

"Sure why not" Laurie said throwing the tequila down her she accepted his hand and giggled drunkenly as the pair ran upstairs.

_You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin',  
I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',  
Way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you my love._

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

"_Jackie with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" Jackie watches Stephen say as they look into each others eyes as tears fall down her face as he places the ring on her wedding finger,_

"_Stephen with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed" Jackie says nervously slipping the ring on his finger 'oh my god we are married' Jackie squeals outside smiling happily as tears flow freely from my eyes as the rest of the garden burst out laughing at her outburst_

"_Stephen and Jackie in so much as you have shown each other your love for each other by the giving of these vows and have joined your hands by the giving of these rings I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Pasteur Dave says, Stephen moves closer to his bride before his lips crash against her own, kissing her softly but with all the passion in the world as they share their first kiss as husband and wife._

"Jacks you ok?" Steven asks nudging his new bride out of her daydream as the seat belts sign flick off,

"huh yeah just thinking" Jackie said smiling as she looked at him,

"what about?" Steven asks her curiously as he rubs her hand,

"just how happy I am that we are finally married you don't know how long I've dreamed about this day" she replied smiling widely as she leaned across and kissed him soflty,

"mmm" Steven groaned as the kiss deepened and he felt his erection growing deeper in his jeans, "god jacks I don't think I can hold out until we get to the hotel?" Steven whispers in her ear as they pull apart

"who says we have to?" Jackie says taking his hand as she stands up and led him down the aisle.

_You've been learnin', baby, I bean learnin',  
All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',  
Way, way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love... I'm gonna give you my love._

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

She found herself being pushed against the walls of the tiny toilet cubical as her new husband locks the door behind them not wanting for their moment of passion to be overcome, yes Jackie and Hyde where adventurous but they had never done it on a plane before and Steven couldn't believe his luck.

"God Jackie" Steven groans as she reaches out and rubs her fingers down his growing erection and pull his lips to her own kissing him passionately,

"Steven" she pants breathlessly as she feels him push two fingers inside of her as they kiss furiously, Jackie quickly fumbles with his jeans pulling off his belt and unzipping them pushing them down "mmm no pants" she say as she looks at him grinning,

"just as you like me I love you jacks" he says as he lifts her onto him pushing himself inside of her as she wraps her legs around him,

"oh god Steven" she moans as she moves down on him as he pushes up against her, the confined space only adding to their pleasure as they move in turn with each other, "god Steven more make me cum" she pants breathlessly as he moves faster in side of her hitting her g-spot with every thrust he made.

_You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',  
All the good times I've been misusin',  
Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,  
I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,  
Gonna give you my love._

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

_Wanna Whole Lotta Love_

"Wow that was amazing" Jackie said as she sat back down in her seat next to him and pulled the blanket up over her legs

"your always amazing I can't wait to get you into bed tonight" he said to her as he looked at her,

"oh Steven your so sweet when you want to be" she replied giggling as she looked up into his eyes,

"I'm not sweet I'm zen" he replied reaching for his glasses,

"you don't need those here baby it's just you and me" Jackie says

"that's right a whole week of just you and me babe and I don't plan on leaving our bedroom" he says as he pulls his new bride closer to him.

_Way down inside... woman... You need... love._

_Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man.  
Keep it coolin', baby._

"Typical" Donna thought to herself as she walked downstairs into the basement and saw her new fiancé passed out on the couch with Kelso,

"Can you believe them" Brook says as she joins Donna at the bottom of the stairs,

"no this is nothing new with them, want to wake them or go upstairs for a food circle" Donna said as she looked at her friend,

"food circle it is" Brook said laughing as the girls went back up the basement stairs.


	7. Chapter 6 : Mr and Mrs Hyde

Please Review and thanks for all the lovely reviews received so far.

Chapter 6: Mr and Mrs Hyde

_Theres a lady whos sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And shes buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and shes buying a stairway to heaven._

"Oh yay were here!" Jackie squealed excitedly as the taxi pulled up outside the hotel,

"Thanks for the ride man" Steven said as he handed the driver some money before getting out of the car and helping his bride outside,

"Oh Hyde it's so beautiful and romantic and peaceful an …" she blabbed on excitedly as she took in the surroundings of the moonlit skies of their beach front hotel, before Jackie knew it she felt her new husbands lips on her own as he silenced her with another kiss,

"Shut your piehole" he says laughing as they break apart "come on Mrs Hyde lets get checked in so I can get you to bed" Steven said as he winked at her,

"oh my god Steven that sounds so good Mrs Jackie Hyde" Jackie squeals jumping up and down as Steven laughed at her as he took her hand and led her inside.

_Theres a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a __tree__ by the brook  
Theres a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder._

"Hi we'd like to check in" Steven said as the couple stood at the desk in the reception, as Jackie found herself starring around the place, 'wow the Forman's and W.B had really spoiled us' Jackie thought as she looked around

"yeah what name is it?" the lady at the check in desk asked,

"Mr and Mrs Hyde" Steven replied 'god I don't know how much longer I can keep hearing that before I jump him' Jackie thought to herself the huge grin already plastered on her face widening

"it's our honeymoon" she tells the girl at the desk excitedly

"well congratulations Mr and Mrs Hyde your honeymoon suite is ready" she said handing Hyde the key,

"Oh my god Steven we have a suite" Jackie squeals as she took his hand and practically dragged him towards the elevators,

"looks like we are going to have a nice king bed then doll face" he replied winked at her

"if we even make it to the bed god every time I hear" she start to say before Steven gets the jist of what she is saying and cuts her off,

"Mrs Hyde" he says smirking at Jackie as he pushes her back against the elevator wall as the doors shut kissing her passionately,

"oh God Steven" Jackie moans against his lips as her hands run up under his shirt.

_Theres a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,  
And my __spirit__ is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the __trees__,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

As Jackie and Steven got to the door Jackie was startled when Steven lifted her into his arms,

"Got to carry you over the threshold don't I" he said winking at her as he threw his arms around her as he fiddled with the key to get in,

"Oh pudding pop you really are going all soft on me" Jackie said sighing

"well only for you doll" he says as he carries his wife inside and lays her down on the bed, "I've been looking forward to this" he whispers as he starts to kiss down her soft neck.

"oh one second" Jackie says interrupting the kiss and jumping down from the bed.

"What's up?" Hyde asks looking at her strangely as Jackie started rummaging through the suitcases

"nothing" she says pulling out the Led Zeppelin record and taking it over to the record player in the room, as the sounds of Stairway to Heaven filled the room Steven smiled at her

"Zeppelin eh Mrs Hyde" he says as he walks over to her

"oh god Steven" Jackie say throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately as he uses her married name again without breaking the kiss she pushes him back down on the bed climbing on top of him.

_And its whispered that soon  
If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._

It wasn't long before Steven was flipping her over so that he was now hovering over her as he pulled down on the straps of her dress while nibbling softly on her earlobe,

"god Steven" Jackie moaned feeling his hot breath against her skin, her hands making their way towards his pants, she pulled off the belt urgently and tugged open at his jeans rubbing his erection Steven groans as she pulls of his pants,

"jacks" he moans continuing to nibble on her ear lobes and moving down her neck she breaks the kiss and removes his jeans completely and takes his shirt off running her fingers over his muscular chest, she smiles as he pulls her dress from her before he starts to kiss her again.

"Steven" Jackie says breaking the kiss as she looks him in the eyes,

"Yeah Jacks" he says as his blue eyes look deep into her own her heart skips a beat,

"make love to me" she whisper,

"anything for you doll face, anything for you" he says hovering over her as he lines himself up, as he enters her their lips crash passionately against each other in deep kiss,

"oh god baby" Jackie moans through the kiss her hands wrapping around him as they move with each other slowly as the record continues to play.

_If theres a bustle in your hedgerow  
Dont be alarmed now,  
Its just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
Theres still time to change the road youre on.  
And it makes me wonder._

"Wow" Jackie sighs a few hours later as she lays her head down on his chest tiredly,

"your amazing Jacks" Steven says quietly as he strokes her hair softly,

"You are too Steven god I can't believe it we are married" she said sighing happily as she listened to his heart beat

"I know and you know what baby I couldn't be happier I love you Jackie" he said kissing the top of her head softly,

"I love you too Steven" Jackie whispers quietly as she feels her eyes get heavier as sleep overcomes her.

_Your head is humming and it wont go  
In case you dont know,  
The pipers calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

Hyde's P.O.V

'If only you knew how long I've dreamed of this moment' I thought to myself as Jackie slept in my arms 'I'm going to make you so happy babe and take care of you, ill never make you cry again' I whispered kissing her head softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

_And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines __white light__ and wants to show  
How evrything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll._

_And shes buying a stairway to heaven._


End file.
